Eternal Flame
by Tymara
Summary: En fait je sais pas quoi dire... J'espère juste que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop nul, je ne suis pas très fière de moi...


_**Hey you ! (May don't have to go... *OkJeSors*)**_

_**Je sais que je vous avais dit que je m'occuperais principalement des fictions mais cet OS m'est venu en tête pendant une de mes heures de permanences alors vous savez ce que c'est, la fièvre de l'écriture... Bref, toujours est-il que ma main a été prise de ce que j'appelle l'écriturite aiguë (oui oui, vous savez, cette maladie où vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de prendre un stylos et d'écrire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête avant que cette dernière n'explose...).**_

_**Donc voici ce que je donne en perm' cette fois...**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

* * *

_Kate's POV:_

- Vous venez Beckett ?

- Et où allons-nous ?

- C'est une surprise...

A cet instant, je vis cette petite étincelle de malice dans ses yeux. Celle qui ne présage jamais rien de bon mais qui vous donne envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde rien que pour voir ce que ça va donner. Celle qui pique vôtre curiosité au plus profond de vous-même et qui vous fait irrémédiablement craquer, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je souris alors et le suivis, prise au piège par ce visage enfantins et ces yeux rieurs. Il me guida vers sa voiture puis démarra le moteur.

- Castle, pourquoi m'emmenez-vous chez vous ?

- Dans l'endroit où nous allons, une tenue de soirée est obligatoire, et la votre vous attend dans la chambre de ma fille.

Je fronçai les sourcil, inquiète à l'idée d'une nouvelle soirée bizarre mais trop curieuse et, avouons-le, trop sous le charme pour faire marche arrière.

Arrivés dans le loft de l'écrivain, je ne pris même pas la peine de poser ma veste et partit vers les escaliers, beaucoup trop envieuse à mon goût de découvrir cette fameuse tenue. Je ne fus pas déçue. La robe posée sur le lit était tellement belle que je faillit renoncer. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle était beaucoup trop bien pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Je mis la robe et les accessoires qui l'accompagnaient, et je pris même le temps de me maquiller et de me coiffer, sachant qu'Alexi ne m'en voudrais pas le moins du monde. Je fis alors un demi-tour pour me voir dans la glace et fus choquée. Mon reflet me renvoyait l'image d'une femme qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de belle, féline dans sa robe noire (Ndla: Liens sur mon profil :P). Je vis aussi que quelques boucles s'étaient échappées de mon chignon et décidait de les rattacher avec une barrette en forme de rose rouge. Mon collier mettait en valeur le décolleté de la robe, mes yeux semblaient prêts à envouter quiconque croiserait mon regard et ma bouche rouge était un appel à la luxure.

Décidément, elle était loin avec ses bottes et son blouson de cuir. Je me surprenais moi-même. Je pris la pochette qui me servait de sac à main, un châle rouge pour me couvrir les épaules et le sac contenant mes vêtements. Je descendis les escaliers sans me casser la figure (pas facile avec des talons aiguilles de 12cm !), et le bruit que je fis en laissant tomber mon sac le fit se retourner.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés à nous regarder mutuellement. Lui, sublime dans son costume trois pièces noir et blanc, un mouchoir rouge dans la poche, moi en séductrice/prédatrice... Toujours est-il que, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, il m'a tendu le bras.

- Mademoiselle ?

Je le saisis et, dans un éclair de lucidité, demandai:

- Et pour mes vêtements ? Il y a mon arme dans ce sac...

- Nous passerons les chercher en fin de soirée, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_External's POV:_

Quiconque se serait trouvé dans la rue à ce moment-là aurait été subjugué par la beauté et la complémentarité du couple qui sortait de l'immeuble. Cet homme et cette femme, pourtant normaux en apparence, dégageait une aura et une compréhension de l'autre totale.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la soirée, leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Le silence se fit l'espace d'une seconde, juste le temps pour Kate de rougir, avant que les invités aient la décence de retourner à leurs conversations. Sauf un. Une seule personne dans la pièce gardait les yeux rivés sur Kate. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué l'osmose qui liaient ces deux personnes. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'avait intrigué. Parce que lui, les femmes... Mais il fut encore plus surpris par la distance entre eux. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Quoi de mieux que de provoquer la jalousie chez un des deux membres ? Il s'avança alors vers Kate et lui tendit la main.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Avec plaisir. Heureusement pour vous, le tango est l'une des rares dans de couples que je suis capable de faire sans être ridicule.

- Je suis sure que vous ne l'êtes jamais.

Tout au long de cet échange, le visage de Rick était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. D'abord rouge de colère, ensuite blanc comme un linge er enfin, vert de jalousie.

Cette femme, si belle et si sensuelle, qui maltraitait son coeur. N'avait-elle pas honte ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il dansaient, un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, comme pour bien montrer à l'écrivain qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Qu'elle pouvait à tout moment lui échapper et partir, le laissant seul, le coeur en miette et l'esprit torturé. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Pas volontairement, certes, mais quand elle avait faillit mourir, elle l'avait laissé seul, et l'idée de la perdre, ça, il ne l'avait pas supporté.

A la fin de la chanson, Kate se retrouva cambrée, seulement retenue par la main de son mystérieux cavalier, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine l'une de l'autre. L'inconnu se pencha alors vers son oreille et murmura:

- Maintenant, vôtre futur petit copain est jaloux à n'en plus pouvoir et si vous n'êtes pas ensemble d'ici demain, faites bien attention parce que je risque fort de vous le piquer. Je ne vous dirais pas comment je m'appelle, je préfère cette part de mystère qui existe entre nous. J'aime à croire que si nous nous revoyons un jour, c'est parce que nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer. A bientôt, belle demoiselle.

Il l'aida à se relever. Elle le regarda avec des yeux d'une intensité rare, lui sourit, et partit sur le balcon se rafraichir un peu.

- C'était une belle danse. Vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé de vos talents. Si j'avais sût, je vous aurais invitée plus tôt.

- J'aurais adoré. Mais vous savez, dans un monde d'homme, dire que vous dansez ne laisse pas spécialement place au respect.

- Je comprends.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, ils ne surent jamais, savourant ce silence partagé.

- Castle je... J'aimerais beaucoup rentrer.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête puis ils rentrèrent au loft. Arrivés au milieu du salon ils se regardèrent gênés.

- Je... A demain Beckett.

- A demain, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Vous devriez partir, souffla-t-il en faisant un pas à son tour.

- Oui, se serait surement mieux.

Elle avait encore avancé et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, à peine audible. Ils était maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Mais... Vous n'avez pas encore eu votre danse...

Elle fit volte-face et brancha son téléphone à l'enceinte de l'écrivain. Dès les premières notes, Rick reconnu la chanson. C'était celle qu'ils avaient entendus la première fois qu'ils étaient montés dans une voiture ensemble. Leur toute première enquête...

_Close your eyes_  
_Give me your hand, darlin'_  
_Do you feel my heart beating ?_  
_Do you understand ?_  
_Do you feel the same ?_  
_Am I only dreaming_  
_Is this burning an eternal flame._

_I believe_  
_It's meant to be, darlin'_  
_I watch you when you are sleeping_  
_You belong with me_  
_Do you feel the same ?_  
_Am I only dreaming_  
_Or is this burning (burning) an eternal flame._

_Say my name_  
_Sun shines through the rain_  
_A whole life so lonely_  
_And then you come and ease the pain_  
_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh._

Il dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Kate se jeta sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Doucement, lentement, dans l'espoir utopique de ralentir le temps et pour graver cet instant à jamais dans leurs mémoires, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre en se déshabillant lentement.

- Je t'aime...

_Do you feel the same ?_

* * *

**_Et voilà !_**

**_Maintenant, en route pour l'opération recopiage de fiction... Repassez dans la journée et vous aurez un (voire deux si personne n'ose m'interrompre et si je ne cède pas à la tentation de la lecture *SURTOUT si te ne cèdes pas à la tentation de la lecture...* La ferme conscience ! *T'en as pas marre de m'appeler 'conscience' ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir un nom coumème...* Mouais bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire... (voir prénom de ma conscience sur mon profil !))_**

**_Sur ce, et en espérant que je ne vous ai pas fait fuir en courant avec ma conscience folle, à bientôt (Pour de nouvelles aventures ! (dixit Babar...))_**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


End file.
